Sad Café
Sad Café are an English rock band formed in Manchester in 1976, who achieved their peak of popularity in the late 1970s and early 1980s. They are best known for the UK Top 40 singles "Every Day Hurts", "Strange Little Girl", "My Oh My" and "I'm In Love Again", the first of which was their biggest hit, reaching number 3 in the UK Singles Chart in 1979.[1] The band also had two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 US Billboard Hot 100] hits with "Run Home Girl" and "La-Di-Da". Frontman Paul Young went on to achieve greater chart success as the co-lead singer (with Paul Carrack) of Mike + The Mechanics. History[edit source | editbeta] The group formed as a result of the unification of rock bands Mandala and Gyro. Its founder members were Paul Young (vocals), Ian Wilson (guitar), Vic Emerson (keyboards), Ashley Mulford (lead guitar), John Stimpson (bass) and Tony Cresswell (drums). Over the course of the band's history only Young and Wilson were constant members, with other musicians amongst the band's ranks over the years including: Dave Irving (drums), Lenni (saxophone), Des Tong (bass), Michael Byron-Hehir (lead guitar), Steve Piggot (drums), Jeff Seopardi (drums), Paul Burgess (drums), Phil Lanzon (keyboards) and Alistair Gordon (keyboards). Eric Stewart of 10ccproduced two of their albums. The band initially dissolved in 1990, but briefly reformed in 1998, and again in 2000. The 2000 concert was a tribute to the band's former vocalist Paul Young, who had died, aged 53, on 15 July 2000. In 2012, the band was reformed by Wilson, who due to Young's death is now the band's only continuous member, along with other former members Mulford, Irving, and Tong, and new members Sue Quin (vocals, keyboards), Simon Waggott (keyboards) and Steve Whalley (guitars, vocals).[2] The band conducted a UK tour in November 2012, the band's first full live tour in 25 years.[3] Personnel[edit source | editbeta] Members[edit source | editbeta] Lineups[edit source | editbeta] Discography[edit source | editbeta] Albums[edit source | editbeta] *''Fanx Tara'' (1977, # 56 UK) *''Misplaced Ideals'' (1978, # 50 UK) *''Misplaced Ideals'' (1979, US version of the two first LPs, # 94 US) *''Façades'' (1979, # 8 UK, # 146 US) *''Sad Café'' (1980, # 46 UK, # 160 US) *''Live'' (1981, # 37 UK) *''Olé'' (1981, # 72 UK) *''Politics of Existing'' (1985) *''Whatever It Takes'' (1989) Singles[edit source | editbeta] *1977 "Black Rose / Babylon" (ft Neil Thompson) (UK) *1977 "Hungry Eyes / Bell Ends"(UK) *1977 "(I Believe) Love Will Survive / Shellshock" (UK) *1978 "Run Home Girl / Black Rose" (US, #71) *1978 "Feel Like Dying / Run Home Girl" (US) *1979 "Every Day Hurts / Wish This Night Would Never End" (UK, #3) *1979 "Emptiness / Cottage Love" (US) *1980 "Strange Little Girl / Time Is So Hard To Find" (UK, #32) *1980 "No Favours No Way (Stereo) / No Favours No Way" (Mono) (US) *1980 "My Oh My / Cottage Love" (UK, #14) *1980 "Nothing Left Toulouse / On With The Show" (UK, #62) *1980 "La-Di-Da / Love Today" (UK, #41) *1980 "I'm In Love Again / Restless" (UK, #40) *1981 "Black Rose / (I Believe) Love Will Survive / Emptiness / Hungry Eyes" (LIVE) (UK) *1981 "Misunderstanding / Rat Race" (UK) *1981 "La-Di-Da" (US, #78) *1982 "Follow You Anywhere / #Nine" (UK) *1983 "Keep Us Together / Hold On / (I Beileve) Love Will Survive / My Oh My" (UK, #76) *1984 "(Why Do You Love Me Like You Do) Heart / It's So Easy" (UK) *1985 "Refugees / China Sieze" (UK) *1986 "Only Love / China Sieze" (UK) *1986 "Heart / Keep Us Together" (US) *1989 "Take Me (Heart And Soul) / Universe (UK) Category:Bands